With the development of information technology, various electronic devices including a display and a touch control unit, like mobile phones and tablet computers become increasingly popular. In conventional electronic devices, product form of most electronic devices is rigid, for example, most of the tablet computers or smart phones currently in market are plate-shaped, their (touch) display cannot be bent or folded. Even if now there has been a so-called flexible screen, it is only provided on one surface of the electronic devices, product form is quite unitary. Meanwhile, an operating mode of the conventional electronic devices and those equipped with the flexible screen are also unitary, setting a touch screen in a predetermined region of the electronic devices is most common, the touch screen acquires a user's touch operation, thereby corresponding processing is executed.